


Building the Lego Enterprise

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: McCoy and Kirk build the Enterprise out of Legos. Spock joins them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title.

Spock walks in the room and has no clue what they are doing.

 

"Bones, would you hand me one of those?"

 

Bones hands him the Lego.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Kirk smiles at Spock, "We're building the Enterprise."

 

"What are those colorful blocks?",Spock asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

McCoy rolls his eyes, "I'm guessing you've never played with Legos as a kid."

 

"No,Doctor I have not."

 

Kirk gives McCoy a look.

 

"Would you like to join us?"

 

McCoy glares at Kirk.

 

Spock glances over at McCoy. "I would love to."

 

He walks over to where they are sitting and sits down.

 

They continue to build in silence, until...

"Spock that was my piece."

Spock raises one of his eyebrows, "I did not see your name on it."

"Doesn't mean it's still not mine."

This leads to a fight that lasts for several minutes.

Finally, they quit fighting.

 

McCoy takes some Legos and starts to build Lego Spock.

"What are you making, Bones?"

He answers quickly, "Nothing."

At the same time Spock started to build Lego McCoy.

  
After an hour they finally finished.

"It really looks like the Enterprise."

Bones looks at Kirk and smiles, "It really does."

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you making before?"

Bones blushes and shows him Lego Spock.

"Aw, he's so cute."

Spock blushes.

"I also made one."

Spock shows them Lego McCoy.

"Aw, he's adorable."

McCoy blushes.

  
Kirk, McCoy, and Spock take pictures of their Lego Enterprise and crew.

Kirk smiles, "I can't wait to show the rest of the crew."

Kirk leaves the room to show the rest of the crew.

  
When Spock isn't looking McCoy takes Lego Spock and puts him in his pocket.

McCoy's communicator goes off.

"I'm needed in sickbay."

Spock raises two fingers.

McCoy blushes and raises two fingers.

They gently rub their fingers together.

McCoy walks away blushing.

  
Before Spock leaves the room, he takes Lego McCoy.

When Kirk comes back to the room and notices Lego McCoy and Lego Spock are gone, he smiles.


End file.
